


Don't Leave

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Video game meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: In which Wrench teaches Reader how to hack....





	Don't Leave

It was abnormally silent in the Hackerspace, with the threat of the FBI on DedSec members and other hacker groups, everyone was hard at work, hacking and data-mining within the depths of the internet and the hacked files. Josh was doing his thing, Sitara was managing the social media, Wrench was banging on something, Horatio was at work, Ray was off somewhere, and Marcus was doing some footwork. The only one not needed in doing something was you, who had finished your work already.

But then, you realized how bored you were… and it occurred to you that with all your talent in mechanical engineering, you didn’t know how to hack. I mean, you work in DedSec, a group of hackers, why didn’t you know how to hack yet? It was never an interest of yours. But then… you started dating Wrench. And you figured that since hacking was something that your boyfriend loved to do, you would try and learn as well. Though, at first, you considered possibly asking Wrench to teach you, but now with all the work and pressure on your boyfriend, you couldn’t possibly bring yourself to bother them. The same train of thought applied to the others.

So, here you were, sitting at your usual working space, spare laptop open, and a textbook on coding and hacking open to the side of you. You had always noticed how difficult data mining was, and you admired the complexity of being able to patiently work through the various systems. But honestly though, you personally prefered the simplicity of mathematics instead of having to think in various directions. Perhaps that’s why you didn’t major in anything related to complex computer work. But honestly, you were absolute rubbish at his, you decided with a huff, closing the textbook with a frustrated slam.

You groaned, shoving your wheeled chair backwards and away from the workstation, hands finding their way through your hair as your head tilted backwards. “This is tedious.”

A pair of tattooed arms found their way around your shoulders. “What’s got you worked up?”

Your lips curl in a mischievous smirk as your hands find a way around Wrench’s head. “Hmmm… Maybe you? At my place? Later tonight?” You wink, hand sneaking around your boyfriend’s hoodie to get to the hair at the nape of his neck.

Wrench’s mask ended up displaying asterisks, clearly tempted by your offer of an after work rendezvous. “Sounds tempting. But maybe later. I was asking about the heavy looking book that you nearly threw across the room.”

You pouted heavily, blowing your cheeks up so Wrench could affectionately poke the air out with a cute laugh. “I was trying to learn how to hack, you goof.” Wrench’s mask display changed to question marks, so you elaborated, “It’s a bit difficult, babe.”

“Hmmmm…” Wrench hummed in thought for a moment, head tilting this way and that before pulling up a seat next to you, “How about I teach you the basics… annnd then we head over to your place for a while?”

You grinned at the proposition that your boyfriend proposed, liking the idea all too much, “Well? What are we waiting for?”

~~~~~~~

It had only taken an hour of lessons from Wrench before the two of you became too weary of hacking… well, more like Wrench was getting a little agitated with how you couldn’t figure out “simple hacking.” No. It wasn’t simple hacking first of all, it was actually pretty advanced compared to simply picking out a string of numbers. You remain by your position that hacking was still difficult. Feeling that you were slightly dejected, both from Wrench’s impatience with you, and your lack of success in learning, your boyfriend decided to cut the learning session short.

That how the both of you ended up setup on your bed with your back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around you. The lights were dimmed to give a more horror-like feel to the scene, and your laptop was positioned in front of the two of you.

“Couldn’t we have played Surgeon Simulator instead?” You whined, tilting your head back to rest between the crook of Wrench’s neck. “Why do we have to play this?”

[Why indeed, dear reader.]

Wrench only laughed a bit, hugging you tighter. “But I thought you wanted to learn how to hack?”

You frowned and watched the game start up, “Wrench… If I have nightmares, you’re taking responsibility.”

For on the screen of your computer was a picture of a padded room with a singular chair positioned beneath a ray of light. Wrench had suggested that the two of you play the game “Welcome To The Game 2.0” in order for you to better learn how to hack… but honestly, you weren’t too sure about this. The game did not seem like something that could properly teach you how to hack.

And when you clicked “New Game,” and went through the tutorial, you were absolutely sure that this was not going to help at all. “This isn’t at all what hacking is like, is it, Wrench?” You sounded a bit unimpressed, because come on, hacking was not typing in a string of code within a given time frame, nor was it solving a puzzle by clicking on squares.

“Nope!” Wrench sounded all too chipper as the game really started, “Now pay attention, Y/N. You don’t want to get killed or kidnapped, okay?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” You nearly yelled, scrolling and clicking through various pages in the game to look for pieces of a web code, only to scream when you got hacked. “FUCK NUTS!”

It wasn’t that bad, actually. And after several hacking attempts performed on you, you had begun to get confidant. “This isn’t that bad.” You commented, getting through the seventh hacking attempt, only to feel Wrench chuckle behind you. “What’s so funny-ARGH!” You screamed when your character was turned around to a tall burly Russian man knocking you out. The screen went blank, and you heard Wrench burst into full out laughter.

“When there’s a tracking arrow at the corner of the game desktop, it means that someone is tracking you.” Wrench informed after so ‘coaxing’ from you. (You pummeled him with your pillow.)

Once back into the game, you went into a hyperfocus mode, constantly checking on the corner of the screen for the arrow. And then, whenever there was an arrow, you shut off the power in the game and waited for the Russian man to walk away. So far, so good. But then, the phone in the game rang. And when your character picked it up, deep and heavy breathing sounded. Unsettled, you immediately turned off the light and had your character walk to the door.

For a while, you didn’t see anyone outside of the door, so you went back to the computer, where you continued to search through the various sites. Then, the phone in the game rang again, and again, there was heavy breathing. This time, when your character glanced through the front door, you saw a hooded figure walking around. Wide eyed, you braced against the door with a click, trying to prevent the serial killer from breaking into the house… and then, you had the foolishness to peek up.

“I CAN SEE YOU IN THERE!”

You squealed in fright and continued to hold down the button. “NuhUh, Motherfucker! You are NOT GETTING INTO MY HOUSE!” You screamed, completely immersed, and then you heard Wrench’s snickers, “What’s so funny, Wrench?” You only had to divert your attention for a mere moment, and your finger slipped, letting the serial killer over power your character and murder him. “NOOOO!”

“Ahahahahaha!!!” Wrench full out collapsed in laughter behind you, “Oh GOD! Your face!!!”

“Oh you think this is funny, do you?” You snarled, setting the laptop to the side. “I’ll show YOU FUNNY!” You screamed, tackling your boyfriend to the bed and hitting him with your pillows.

“Ahahahaha! Ow! I give up, Y/N! I give up! You got me!” Wrench surrendered, throwing his hands up, mask knocked askew. When you’d stopped hitting him however, Wrench pulled you into a hug, “So… Are we going to finish the game?”

“Nope!” You chirped, grinning evilly, “But I will punish you.”

Cue the heart eyes on Wrench’s mask as he tilted his head to the side, “Oh reaaally?” then his voice lowered, “What are you going to make me do, babe?”

“Hmmm” You hummed, biting your lower lip in thought, “First of all… I demand that you don’t leave.”

Wrench chuckled and sat up, hands on your waist, “Check~ Annnnd then?”

Now it was your turn to laugh as your eyes went a little dark, licking your lips while caressing Wrench’s sides. Your boyfriend shivered below you as you descended, pressing a kiss on his anarchy tattoo. “Hm~ We’ll figure it out as we go.”


End file.
